When a meeting takes place between person A and person B, the discussion is usually around a particular topic or theme. Often the conversation will require reference to documents or applications accessible on the person's device such as computer, personal digital assistant (PDA) or phone. While existing collaboration systems or software allow user to convene and collaborate and share documents, they do not automatically detect who or what devices are nearby, for example, in order to automatically setup a collaboration environment or documents for sharing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,798,358 describes location-based content delivery that provides for delivering content, such as information, advertisements, directions, and news to a mobile terminal based on location. The mobile terminal is configured to determine its location and whether content is available based on internal records. If content is available, the mobile terminal may initiate correspondence with an application server to obtain the content.